


Partners in Time

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I just wanted to write lesbians okay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Reincarnation, Those tags make it seem Sad but its not theyre all happy nerds, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: You and the twins reminisce about a life before while cuddling(And yes that is a life is strange reference)





	Partners in Time

It's not a sudden realization, or one that's particularly shocking, but rather something that just is. There's no "wait a fuckin second..." when Jake jokes about how great he'd be at being a gang leader, or when Evie kisses you the first time and it feels like you've been waiting much longer than a year.

It's a cliche, you know, but it also seems to be the only reasonable explanation. There's a weird dissonance between what you know and what you feel, like when Jacob and Evie laugh when people ask if they're siblings. "Sort of," Jacob always says.

They were twins, you remember. They were assassins, too. You wonder if the assassins are still a thing, if the Templars are still causing trouble. No doubt they continued down the natural family line, and didn't once consider reincarnation.

You were... you were Evie's confidant, her partner in crime, you think. Teetering on the line of being something more, something like you are now. You remember listening to her talk about the Rooks and the search for artifacts (and the aching sensation in your chest whenever she mentioned the co-worker who was so obviously trying to court her).

Now there's no ache, but everything feels a little off. It makes itself obvious as the strangest times, from the time you patched Jacob up after a fight and he said "'member when we'd do this every week?" only for Evie to ask when getting in bar fights was ever a weekly thing, to when you see a train car and get an overwhelming sense of home.

It's Jacob to bring it up first, his voice oddly serious as he speaks over some history channel "Jack the Ripper special". There's not enough room on the couch for three people, but Jacob made it work by throwing his legs over the armrest and using your lap as a pillow, while you lean comfortably against Evie.

"Never solved, my arse," He says, lips curling back into a grimace.

"You almost died." Evie responds automatically.

You lace your fingers through Jacobs hair, trying to get him to relax again. "He almost died a lot."

"Yeah, but... wait." Jacob twists in place, squawking when the motion yanks on his hair. "You-- ow-- you remember it too? Both of you?"

 _Oh._ It takes you a moment to realize that is what you implied there. Fuck. "I... uh. Sort of? Yes?" You can't properly respond, but somehow you manage to get a positive through your stuttered speech.

Evie hesitates, bringing a hand up to her chest. "Bits and pieces. We... you and I, Jacob, we were twins."

"Yeah, and you two were star-crossed." Jacob's voice is a little too cheerful, a little too excited for the material.

"Didn't we end up together?" You continue, nose scrunching as you try to picture yourself, or this variation of yourself ever dating Jacob. He's too... not Evie.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Evie says. "My brother dating the love of my-- lives? We are talking reincarnation, right?" Her speech is both extremely Evie and just a little bit off, a little too modern, too casual.

You lean over to kiss her cheek, laughing, "I don't think we were ever in love, if it makes you feel better. We loved each other then like we love each other now."

"Yeah. 'though us being together didn't really change anything, aside from getting your parents off your back." Jacob seconds.

You don't remember your parents from before all that much actually, but you do get an odd sense of foreboding whenever you think of them. Strange.

There's a lull in the conversation, all three of you presumably lost in a mess of half-memories and feelings from hundreds of years ago.

Evie is the first to break the silence, asking quietly, "Do you guys remember being assassins?"

"Course. Had a gang too, right?" Jacob looks confused.

"The Rooks." You supply.

His confusion disappears, so you must've guessed right. "You were an unofficial assassin, right?" He asks, lifting a hand up to your wrist. Where the hiddenblade would've been, had you gotten one.

"You think... we should try to find them? See if the assassins are still around?" You ask hesitantly.

"No." They answer at the same time, with the same blunt tone.

You don't fight them on it. "What about Greenie? You think he's... around somewhere? You think he remembers?" You finally ask, hesitating for rather obvious reasons.

"Don't think he'd want to remember." Evie responds, her accent changing, becoming more reminiscent of what it should be. "I wouldn't, if not for the two of you. Seems sorta..."

"Yeah." Jacob snorts. "You realize we're talking about reincarnation though right? Like this couldn't get any crazier."

You hum in agreement, while Evie laughs. "Maybe we remember because we're all together. If we hadn't ended up like this, maybe we'd go our whole life without knowing."

"Aw, come on, E, that's the most depressing thing I've heard all day. And we talked about my relationship with this one." He makes a vague motion towards yourself, and you gasp in mock offense.

"Excuse me? I am the greatest good--"

"You are ever going to get!" Evie's voice overlaps with your own, and you both end up laughing. She draws you in for a congratulatory kiss with a smile on her face, ignoring the overly dramatic sigh from Jacob.

"I love you," She says, warm and beautiful (and you remember her saying the same thing in a train car, her face buried in your hair as she hugs you from behind and how heavy it was to know she felt the same).

"I love you too." You respond, kissing her again (it's still scary but it's easier. So much easier now).

"'Jake, what's it like living with two lesbians?' Annoying, mostly." Jacob says to himself, obviously put out by being the third wheel.

Evie looks quizzically down at her brother-who-is-not-technically-her-brother, "Do people really ask that?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, but usually I knock em the fuck out after. Specially if they says it's hot," he looks hilariously disgusted. "Like I wanna imagine my best friend and my little sister-- gross."

"Can't even finish that sentence?" Evie taunts.

"Is Evie the little sister?" You ask, giving Jacob a break for a moment.

Their eyebrows furrow, identical expressions of confusion. "Uh."

"Maybe?" Evie responds carefully. "In this life, certainly, but when we were actually related, I don't think either of us knew. During arguments the first one to use 'respect your elders' was the older one for that argument though."

"I was usually the older one because I'd run out of counter points quicker." Jacob continues, looking completely unashamed.

"This is true." She agrees.

"Ya know what else is true?" Jacob says, rolling onto the floor. He catches himself, of course, but the visual is still funny. You feel your lips tilt into a smile as he gets to his feet. "How hungry I am."

You don't take the time to ask how hunger can be "true", instead holding your hands out for him to help you up. Your legs feel like static after having him use them as a pillow for so long.

Evie snakes her arms around your waist when she stands, and you use her to keep yourself from stumbling as the three of you make your way into the kitchen. "What're we having, chef Frye?"

"My name's..." he stops, looking conflicted. "Nah. Just go with Frye."

"Sure." You agree easily.

"Would that mean you're a Frye too?" He asks.

"Are you talking to me or to your wifey?" Evie teases, pressing kisses against your cheek in apology. You grumble but kiss her in return, weaving a hand into her half undone hair. She had it all pretty this morning, with the intent to go shopping, but somehow today became a kiss your girlfriend and watch tv as a family day.

Jacob makes a pained noise, "You're never going to let that go are you?"

You pull away with a smile. "She's just teasing. Jacob. She understands."

He snorts but is apparently reassured enough that he doesn't feel the need to turn around to check if you're lying or not. You had a good lying face in your last life and you have one now, but somehow the twins are always able to see through it (you remember Jacob snarling promises of harm as he patches up an injury you tried to hide, although you can't quite remember who caused it).

Jacob makes dinner while you mull over this information and Evie checks something on her phone. It's... strange, to finally admit out loud what you've known for quite a while, but it's nice. No more wondering if you're making it up or trying to pretend you don't get the weirdest sense of déjà vu when they do certain things.

You take a deep breath, watching fondly as Jacob whirls around the kitchen. Before, you can't remember him being much of a cook, but now he seems at home while making food.

"I love you." You say, laying your head in your hands.

"Love you too." Jacob and Evie say in near perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> me, looking at Evie Frye: I'm Love Her 
> 
> ((Also this was sort of inspired by another assassins creed reincarnation fic by TheWaitingFangirl. go read that quality fic))


End file.
